


Oh Captain, My Captain

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yandere Eren Yeager, basically eren has no chill, help me, i guess, idk what im doing, save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates being called a brat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: hour-of-fiends.tumblr.com (main blog)  
> heishichou-fiction.tumblr.com (yaoi blog)  
> 

Levi had no idea how he got himself into this situation. All he knew was that Eren came at him like an animal in heat, and that he wasn't nearly as innocent as he seemed.

They were in Levi's quarters, and the raven's back was pressed against the door, and Eren had his hands on either side of his head, trapping him between his arms.

He looked up into Eren's stupid smirking face. Chestnut hair was swept lazily out his emerald eyes. Eyes that were currently gleaming with dark intent and the promise of pleasure. The taller boy leaned forward onto his forearms and tilted his head so that his lips were an inch from Levi's.

"Tell me how much you want this."

Eren's voice was low and his words dripped like honey from his lips, and it drove Levi absolutely insane.

He could feel Eren's breath against his lips, warm and steady, unlike his own erratic breathing.

He chose to ignore Eren's words in favor of leaning up for a kiss, but Eren quickly pulled just far enough away that Levi was left disappointed and frustrated.

"No touching." Eren scolded with a devilish smirk, "I want to see you react to just my voice," he placed his lips right next to Levi's ear, "since you seem to like it..."

Levi scowled up at the taller boy, "I don't have time for this bullshit," He put his hands on Eren's chest, planning to push him away, when suddenly his wrists were in Eren's grip, pinned above his head. Eren used his body to slam Levi's smaller one against the door, shifting his grip on Levi's wrist so he had one free hand, using it to grab Levi by the jaw.

Eren's face was alight with devious excitement, "Tsk tsk, I told you no touching," he rubbed his cheek against Levi's, breathing his next words into the raven's ear, "It seems I'll have to punish you for your disobedience," the brunet chuckled, "although I think we'll save that for another day, I have other plans for you right now."

Levi squirmed in Eren's grasp, but the boy was surprisingly strong. Although, Levi supposed he shouldn't be so surprised, the brat's desire for revenge probably gave him the motivation to train twice as hard as any other of the cadets.

Eren leaned back far enough to see his captain's face, still holding him by the jaw, "I wonder how you would look whimpering beneath me, screaming my name loud enough for the whole squad to hear as I fuck you on your own desk."

The image painted in his mind by Eren's damn husky voice sent shivers down Levi's spine and caused his breath to stutter. Eren, being pressed right up to the man, noticed every twitch and shudder and tipped his head so that his breath brushed against the skin of Levi's throat, using his grip on Levi's jaw to tilt his head away. He grinned when he heard his captain swallow heavily. He licked a slow stripe up the smooth skin, moving his hand to trace along the man's collarbone before sliding down his chest and coming to rest on his waist.

Eren released Levi's wrists, and reached down to capture Levi in a slow, heavy kiss.

Levi was lost in the forcefulness of it. The boy wasted no time asserting his dominance, sliding his tongue in between Levi's parted lips. The raven would have given the boy a piece of his mind if it didn't happen to be exactly what he wanted. Instead, he clutched at Eren's shirt, silently pleading for more.

Eren was relentless, sucking on Levi's tongue and using his own to explore every inch of the deliciously warm mouth beneath him. When Eren finally broke the kiss, Levi was left panting. He looked up into Eren's darkened eyes.

"What happened to 'no touching'?" His voice was breathy and uneven.

Eren smiled, "You started it."

Levi clicked his tongue, "What kind of excuse is that? Damn shitty brat."

The boy laughed and touched his forehead to Levi's, "I hate when you call me a brat, you know."

"Then stop acting like one, brat."

Eren reared back, looming over the shorter man as he grabbed a fistful of dark hair, yanking it back so that Levi was forced to look up at him.

The pain made Levi gasp, but he would be lying if he said it didn't excite him.

Eren smirked and bent down for another kiss, but unlike their last one, this one was laced with violence. Eren bit at Levi's lips until they both could taste the copper of blood. He continued tugging lightly at Levi's hair while his free hand went around the man's throat. He wasn't squeezing hard, but it was enough of a threat that it made Levi breathless.

Eren swiped his tongue over Levi's lips one last time before licking along his jaw to his ear, nipping at lobe before whispering heatedly, "We'll see if you can still call me a brat when you're begging for my cock."

The boy released Levi's hair, once again leaning his forearm against the door while the hand around Levi's throat moved up to cup Levi's cheek, his thumb running fondly over the soft skin.

"I want to see you play with yourself."

normally Levi would have punched the kid straight in his shitty mouth, but right now he was shuddering with desire and felt he would do damn near anything the boy asked of him.

The brunet thrilled in the sight of humanity's strongest hesitating before his hands went to the zipper of his pants, tugging it down slowly. When it was finally undone, he reached inside and ran his fingers over his achingly hard cock.

"I said I want to see, darling."

Biting his lip, Levi pulled his cock out of his pants and started stroking.

Eren tipped Levi's head so that he was looking up at him. Eren kept his eyes locked on Levi's, and Levi found he couldn't look away.

Levi started panting as those dark eyes continued staring into his own, and Eren pushed his thumb between the parted lips. Levi could see approval flash in Eren's eyes when he licked at the finger in his mouth.

"What a good boy, you've become much more docile." The words were said in a tone that had Levi moaning.

Eren pulled his thumb out of Levi's mouth and brought it to his own, sucking on it before it went to join his other arm against the door. Eren didn't break eye contact the whole time.

They were no longer touching, but Levi thought he could still feel the boy's hands on his body. His hands started moving faster, twisting and stroking in ways only he knew felt best.

Despite saying he wanted to watch, Eren hadn't even glanced at his cock except for those first few moments when he pulled it out. His attention was focused solely on Levi's steel grey eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know," Eren said softly, "Especially when you're panting and moaning." Eren finally did break eye contact as he closed his eyes for another kiss.

Levi was thrown off by the tenderness of it, a gentle press of soft lips and warm breath against his face. Levi melted when Eren's tongue slid against his own, teasing rather than dominating.

Eren took Levi's hands and placed them on his own zipper. Levi took the hint began undoing the boy's pants as light kisses were placed along his jaw and the corners of his mouth. He turned his head to intercept a kiss that was meant for his cheek, and he could feel Eren chuckle against his lips.

Levi was slightly baffled by the changed in personality, but he decided it wasn't important right now when he felt Eren's fingers brush against his cock. Levi had managed to get his hand down Eren's pants and was tugging at the hard shaft hidden within the cloth.

The brunet groaned and pressed his forehead against Levi's so that they could both watch as they brought each other off.

...

Several hours later, after getting washed up, Eren had managed to sneak his way into into Levi's bed and was currently curled around the shorter man and nuzzling the back of his neck. (Levi was not going to admit that he totally allowed him to stay)

The brunet pressed a kiss to Levi's ear before asking him to turn around. Levi wiggled onto his side, looking questioningly into Eren's bright eyes.

Eren smiled, "I love you, captain," he whispered, "You belong to me, I won't let anyone else have you, okay?"

Levi blinked and then proceeded to burrow himself into Eren's chest, "Shut up, brat."

Eren laughed, deciding that would tolerate being called a brat if it meant seeing his captain act so cutely.


End file.
